Distract
by ncfan
Summary: -Naruto x Hinata- Hinata has discovered an advantage and presses it. After all, who would expect her to wait forever?


**Characters**: Hinata, Naruto**  
Summary**: Hinata has discovered an advantage and presses it. After all, who could expect her to wait forever?**  
Pairings**: NaruHina**  
Author's Note**: Complete and utter crack. This is _not_ meant to be taken seriously, got it? So here's my first Naruto x Hinata piece in a while; while it's not as eloquent as I would have hoped, I hope you all like it anyway.**  
Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

It is entirely possible that this is the most fortuitous, single most brilliant discovery Hyuuga Hinata has ever come to in her short life. When she comes to the realization, she nearly goes over the moon in sheer unmitigated joy, as much as a shy, withdrawn, shrinking violet Hyuuga princess can.

Now, she has a plan. For too many years she has pined after Uzumaki Naruto without being able to say a word, and Hinata's still not going to say a word—she's hardly articulate and she knows she'll never be able to get Naruto's attention by talking to him. An _earthquake_ couldn't get Naruto's attention by talking to him. A more…dramatic display is needed.

And Hinata knows just the things.

-0-

It's a bright, sunny, beautiful summer's day in Konohagakure, the sun vivid and hot down on the village, the sky soaring blue and the soft wind rustling through the branches of trees.

Four o'clock. Hinata knows from long experience where Naruto is at four o'clock.

As she walks on to find him, she feels a small amount of nervousness deep in her. She's still not entirely sure of herself and she isn't certain that it will work.

_What if it doesn't work? What if I make a fool of myself in front of Naruto-kun? _Hinata stops and makes a concession. _More of a fool than I've made myself in front of him in the past, I mean. I doubt he'll notice—or care—but what happens if this fails?_

Feet rooting themselves to the ground, Hinata stops for a moment and bites her lip, gnawing on the pink skin found there. Fingers twine long silken hair in coils around them. This is her contemplation, her meditation.

It only takes Hinata a grand total of thirty three and a half seconds to realize that she does not and should not care if she looks like a fool in front of Naruto.

At least she'll know that she needs to find another plan.

-0-

Finally, she stops in a familiar place where a delicious smell rises towards the sky and douses the vicinity in its scent.

Ichiraku's Ramen stand.

Naruto is a creature of habit, and Hinata is giddy with joy to see that he has not broken with tradition today. He is in his normal spot, eating his way through what looks to be his third bowl of extra-large pork ramen.

Hinata pauses, and blinks. _Naruto-kun's appetite is… considerable, as usual._ She never realized how much she admired his ability to put away ramen before today. Perhaps that stems from it being a sure sign of his love for life.

This is it. Do or die, Hinata tells herself, do or die.

Starting to tremble just a little bit, Hinata clears her throat. "Umm, Naruto-kun?" she whispers tremulously, heart pounding in her chest.

Naruto doesn't notice. No doubt his consumption of ramen is so loud as to deafen himself to softer sounds around him.

Hinata refuses to be discouraged by this development. She's come too far to have her plans scrapped by Naruto's faulty hearing. Her voice rises in decibels, just a little bit. "Naruto-kun?"

This time, she manages to get his attention, and Naruto turns around in his chair, swallowing down a huge mouthful of ramen with some difficulty. "Oh, hi, Hinata-chan." He is cheerful as usual, giving her a free and open smile like he does to anyone who's willing to be friendly towards him.

And at the sight of brilliant blue eyes leveling on her skin, Hinata promptly faints.

_My… I didn't eve have to fake it._

-0-

Hinata wakes up about a minute later—these fainting spells are becoming less common (they were always caused by undue stress and not just by Naruto) and they never last too long anymore. Ten minutes at the maximum, but today she's woken up in the normal amount of time.

And to her immense satisfaction, Naruto is leaning over her concernedly as she intended.

"Are you okay, Hinata-chan?" Naruto blurts out worriedly, his concern evident and obvious in tense muscles, slightly paled skin and dilated pupils. His palms are sweaty, Hinata's willing to guess—she's all too used to the feeling, from exposure to him.

_It worked_.

Hinata knew that just talking to Naruto would never get his attention. She had to do something physical, something he couldn't just ignore or fail to notice. He's so clueless, and Hinata knew she'd have to step out on a limb and be flamboyant, even theatrical.

She didn't count on genuinely fainting, though.

Ah, well. That works too.

Finally, Hinata has proven herself to be a true kunoichi. She has seen her advantage, worked out a plan, and pressed it.

"Are…Are you okay? I mean, d'you need to go to the hospital or something?"

As Naruto leans close over her, and holds out a hand, Hinata smiles.

She shakes her head. "Thank you, Naruto-kun, but no. I will be just fine."


End file.
